


Ribbons (30 Days of Prompts)

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Surrender is bliss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Lighter in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> For my NaNoWrimo project: 30 days of short story prompts.

It had started innocently enough, with a single ribbon that came off of a house warming gift. Aziraphale had laughed as he wound it around Crowley's wrist and tied it, anew, in a bow. Crowley had laughed for a moment, too, and then gone very, very still as he stared down at the garish lime green knot laying loosely on his knobby bones. It was just a moment before he was laughing again, wadding up the wrapping paper and throwing it at the angel.

He had kept it on his wrist for over a week. Aziraphale would toy with it when they were laying in quiet companionship in bed at night. He would tug on it to get Crowley's attention. He would grasp it to pull the demon along behind him in shops.

And every time he touched it, Crowley would get this glint in his eyes. He would develop a sudden stillness, even if he was still in movement. It wasn't always a physical stillness, but a peace, a ceasing, a stilling within. The creases around his eyes would melt into smoothness. Maybe someone from the outside might not have noticed, but Aziraphale did.

In the end, though, it was only a ribbon. After a week it couple of days of Crowley's gardening it wore down and snapped. He knotted it. It wore down in another place and snapped. He knotted it. Eventually he had to give it up. There wasn't enough left to knot anymore. He feigned that it didn't matter, but Aziraphale could tell that it did.

-

Some days later Aziraphale had been gone all day on the guise of purchasing a rare edition book some distance from home. Well, it wasn't exactly a ruse. There was a book. He wasn't about to lie. It's just that that wasn't the only reason he was in that particular town. He may have picked the book as a cover. That didn't mean he didn't want it, though.

The real reason sat, tucked away in a sachet bag in his breast pocket. He hoped Crowley would like it, though now he was starting to get a little nervous. Which, really, was silly. It was only a gift. If Crowley wore it, fine. If not, that was okay.

“Crowley? I'm home!” Aziraphale called as soon as he was in the door, toeing off his shoes.

“In here, Angel.” He padded toward the living room, following the sound of Crowley's voice. Said demon was sprawled across their sofa, one leg stretched out along the cushions, the other on the floor. His now-abandoned cellphone sat on his outstretched thigh.

It shouldn't be, Aziraphale thought, that he was this excited to see him. He had only been gone a few hours. But, here he was, something in his chest unknotting at the sight of Crowley. It was a feeling he got from the man, not the place. Crowley was home.

“Was it everything you expected it to be?”

“What?”

“... the book? You went to get a book, right? S'what you said.” Crowley was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Right, yes! The book. Right here, exactly as promised,” Aziraphale dug in his brown shopping bag and produced the weathered, old tome, “Bit more damaged than I thought, but nothing a little care won't fix.”

“Hmm, you have a way with old things.”

Aziraphale hummed happily and set the bag aside. He ambled over until he was right in front of Crowley.

“The book wasn't the only reason I went, though.”

“Believe it or not, I sorted that out for myself.”

“You did not.” 

“Angel,” Crowley sat up on the sofa, patting his thigh in invitation, “you are not the sneakiest creature in the world.”

“I can be sneaky,” Aziraphale pouted even as he settled in Crowley's lap, knees on either side of his hips, “when I need to.”

“I'm curious what you felt you needed to be sneaky about.”

“You could have asked when you figured it out.”

“I know you'll to tell me what you feel I need to know when I need to know it,” Crowley smiled lopsidedly up at him, “I trust you.”

“Well, that's...” Aziraphale shifted a bit, wiggling, “that's a bit relevant.” He reached inside his jacket and produced the black velvet sachet bag. It was warm from being tucked so close to his chest.

“Now I'm really curious.” Crowley's face was open and relaxed, which did a lot to calm Aziraphale's sudden illogical nerves.

“You,” Aziraphale paused in untying the knot of the bag, “Now, you don't have to like it.”

“It's from you, Angel, I'm sure I will.”

“But you'll tell me if you don't?”

“Promise.”

Mollified, Aziraphale emptied the contents of the bag into his palm. Crowley watched, face still in the same state of open relaxation. Aziraphale held the chain up for him to see: 10mm links in alternating yellow and white gold glinted in the light of the floor lamp beside them. 

“I had the toggle clasp custom made...” He showed him one end that looked like a snake head, mouth open and baring it's fangs. The fangs just barely crossed one another, creating a circle. The the other end was a slender wing with pointed feathers. The wing could be fitted, one way, through the circle of the snakes head and would stay clasped until it was twisted in just the right fashion to remove the necklace. Crowley leaned forward, admiring the work.  
“Why wouldn't I like it? That's gorgeous craftmanship.”

Aziraphale flushed and wiggled again, this time pleased that Crowley liked it. Crowley liked fashionable things, new things. Modern things. Aziraphale was clueless about all of that, still dressing in the same fashion he had for decades.

“Would you like to put it on for me?” Crowley was leaning closer so his neck would be in easy reach. Aziraphale nodded and swallowed. There was still an aspect of this to explain and he wasn't sure how. Not without a practical demonstration. He budged up on his knees, wrapping the chain around Crowley's neck once, twice, a third time before slipping the wing through the serpent head and letting the it dangle down. He watched Crowley's throat work, turning the chain this way and that, sending glints of light in every direction. It looked lovely against his skin, even better than he expected. Also, more than expected, was the protective, possessive edge he felt in his gut just seeing Crowley wearing something he'd bought for him.

“There is,” Aziraphale cleared his throat, the words having come out rough, and tried again, “there is one more thing about it.”

Crowley cocked his head, waiting. Aziraphale grasped the chain just above the wing charm and tugged, tightening the loops of chain around his neck. Crowley's eyes widened into saucer shapes and he froze. He didn't look frightened, exactly, just surprised. And then the surprise melted into something else: something that made Aziraphale's insides squirm warm and heavy. He gazed up at Aziraphale, eyes shining. All the creases of his face had smoothed out. When he smiled again, it wasn't silly or sarcastic or even questioning. It was something like bliss. It was almost too lovely to look at, but Aziraphale took it in anyway.

“D-do you like it then?”

Crowley blinked lazily at him, but didn't respond.

“Hmm,” Aziraphale tilted his head to the side, smiling down at him, “you can speak, Crowley.”

“Yeah, Angel,” Crowley's voice had a hushed, dreamy quality- worshipful, “I love it. Thank you.”

“It does have... For safety, you know, it does have this special link that will give if it's tugged too hard. I made sure to request it special. I don't want to hurt-”

“My sweet Angel, I know you wouldn't hurt me.”

Aziraphale looked away bashfully for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up, but looked back a moment later. Crowley looked just as serene before, easy smile on his lips. Aziraphale tugged the chain again and watched his eyes smoulder, seeming lit with fire from inside.

“Kiss me, serpent.”

Crowley leaned up, grasping his cheeks and kissed him deeply. Aziraphale moaned softly leaning closer, pressing him back into the sofa. He traced the seam of his lips with his tongue while simultaneously giving the chain another sharp tug. Crowley gasped and opened to him.


	2. Empty Me, Fill Me With Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful of the change in rating.

“What do you think about when you see me wearing this?” Crowley toys with the end of the chain around his neck, not tightening it or loosening it. More, playing with the wing charm at the end. The alternating colors of the links glitter in the low light from the lamp in their bedroom. Crowley's skin glistens too, sweat starting to cool his skin.

Aziraphale considers his words, sprawled next to him on his side. His body is the very picture of comfortable, sated. But, thoughtfulness pinches his brow. Crowley has to ask questions when they occur to him, that's always been his schtick, but part of him mourns even a small amount of comfort the angel loses. Still, he's curious.

“You know I won't judge you for your feelings, Angel. Never. And, I'll tell you how I feel about it afterwards if that makes you feel better.”

They haven't talked much about the necklace since Aziraphale put it on him a week ago. A few ground rules involving consent and how to revoke it at any time. Continued talk about safety, especially physical safety... There hasn't been much discussion about feelings.

“Possessive, I-I suppose.” Aziraphale has to be touching him, it's like he can't control his own hands sometimes. Even now, one slips from his own side and slides over Crowley's belly, stroking his skin. Had he known how very, very soft Crowley was to the touch... Well, things might have moved along quite a bit more quickly than they had. Perhaps, he thinks, it's best he didn't know. Things had gone the way they should have.

_The necklace jingled softly as it bounced against the center of Crowley's chest. And Aziraphale was inside of him and he was wrapped around him and he possessed him as he had no one else. And Crowley didn't just allow it, he surrendered to it: to his touch and his will; moving where he wanted him, bending how he wanted him, taking him in every way and reveling in it._

“Like you own me?” Crowley wet his bottom lip and bit it softly, watching Aziraphale watch him. Surrender had it's own power, he knew, and tempting was not always overt action.

“Like when you wear it, you are a part of me.”

“An extension?”

“Another limb.”

“That you control.”

Aziraphale swallowed and then, “Yes.”

“It's okay to want control, Aziraphale. And, for the record, I enjoy giving it to you. I think you might have noticed.”

_Crowley hadn't been in the garden where he expected to find him when returning from doing the shopping. Nor was he in the kitchen or the living room. Aziraphale thought he might be napping and left him to it. Later, at bedtime, he found Crowley kneeling in the center of the bed. The only thing he was wearing was the necklace, laying loosely over his neck and shoulders so that the serpent head was biting the wing. Had he knelt there all afternoon, listening to Aziraphale putter below, none the wiser? The idea burned low in his gut._

“I worry...” Aziraphale's eyes darted away and Crowley waited for them- longed for them- to return, “Heaven is controlling. From my understanding a-and what I've seen, so is Hell. Humans, too, clearly have their expectations. I worry that I'm one more thing in your life, trying to tame you. To put you in line.”

_He couldn't explain it, the impulse, only give in to it: he grasped one loop of the chain that lay against the back of Crowley's neck and he pulled. The cords stood out around his neck, but the fists that had been balled up on his thighs relaxed. He let out a long breath and sighed. His head lulled forward loosely, like a puppet suddenly devoid of his strings. The exposed line of his neck before Aziraphale's eyes made his mouth water, wanting to bite and suck that tender flesh until Crowley begged for mercy... or for more._

“I never- well we never- willfully submitted to any of those supposed powers. They assumed power over us,” Aziraphale met his eyes again and Crowley smiled gently, slipping his hand over the one stroking his belly, “You would never assume power over me, Angel. And so, I give it, freely.”

_“Not until I say.” Aziraphale growled into Crowley's ear, biting the sensitive shell of it. His hips snapped hard and fast against him, but his hand was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. The other hand was wrapped around the winged-end of the chain, holding it clearly in front of the serpent's face. “You hold out for me.” Crowley had whimpered, leaning back into his thrusts and nodding in response as he trembled near the edge._

“What does it feel like to you, then?”

“Bliss.”

“Really, dear.”

“It's like... I have no worries. I need no thoughts. I can be empty. But at the same time... I'm full. Of you, most like,” Crowley winked at him and Aziraphale blushed, “I'm full of me and everything that I am because all that I am is safe when I surrender it to you. It's stillness, Angel. It's peace.”

_Aziraphale tugged Crowley's hand from where it was clamped backwards over his own thigh, the hand going slack in his, and moved it to Crowley's cock, releasing it from his grasp. “I want to watch you touch yourself, my dear. I want to watch you pleasure yourself while I take my pleasure in you.”_

_“I won't last.” Crowley whined, touching himself as lightly as he could, to last._

_“I won't, either,” Aziraphale grasped his hair and dragged his teeth along Crowley's throat, “will you give me what I want?”_

_“Always!” Crowley grasped himself, stroking in time with Aziraphale's thrusts._

“It sounds lovely,” Aziraphale tucked in close to his side, resting his head on his chest. Crowley's hand came up and carded through his curls.

_He held out so he could watch Crowley come apart, though only barely. He felt the sharp pants against his own chest, the whimpers growing in volume and then his name, said like a prayer as Crowley's body tensed against him and around him. He thrust as deeply as he could and spilled himself, biting down hard on the soft flesh of Crowley's throat, his cries muffled into the slick skin._

“Everything with you is lovely, but this is a true gift,” Crowley stroked the bitemark on his neck, shivering at the sting of the bruise. He would keep it as long as he could. A soft snore from beside him made him smile. A nap might be nice, he thought, and drifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!: [sushiandstarlight](https://sushiandstarlight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
